Welcome to Camp Dixie!
by cutie pie Hiei
Summary: What happens when I send the YYH crew to Camp Dixie, with me as their counselor, and my friends plotting against us? I'm really not sure, but it's gonna be madness!


Welcome to Camp Dixie!!!  
  
CPH: Hi!! I'm ba~ack!! I went to Camp Dixie yesterday, and...  
  
Nikki: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE READS WHAT IS UP HERE!! *sigh*  
  
CPH: Geonah?  
  
Geonah: My pleasure... *hits Nikki with lightning*  
  
Nikki: Ow...@_@  
  
CPH: GO GEONAH!!!!! Now, Hiei, will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
CPH: Okay, let me put it this way... If you don't do the disclaimer, I will send you to Camp Dixie for REAL.  
  
Hiei: O.O Okay!! Fine. *grumbles* CPH does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
CPH: But I am planning world domination so I WILL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem... on with the ficcy.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~On the bus...~  
  
Yusuke: So Kurama, where are we going again?  
  
Kurama: To a place called Camp Dixie in North Carolina.  
  
Kuwabara: Where?  
  
Hiei: BAKA!! HE JUST TOLD YOU!! Or can your pea-sized brain not handle that kind of hard sentence?  
  
Kuwabara: It can!! (A/N: Watch this...)  
  
Hiei: Handle what?  
  
Kuwabara: I dunno.  
  
Everyone else: *anime fall*  
  
Hiei: He's not worth it...  
  
Kurama: The girls will be there too. They should be waiting for us there now.  
  
Everyone else: Okay.  
  
~At camp...~  
  
Botan: HI GUYS!! ^-^ (A/N: I hate Botan. I wish I could strangle her. That would be fun...)  
  
Yukina: Hello.  
  
Kuwabara: YUKINA!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Uh oh...  
  
Hiei: KUWABAKA!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *sigh*  
  
Hiei: *grumbles* Deal with it...  
  
Yusuke: Hi Keiko.  
  
Keiko: Hi Yusuke.  
  
Loudspeaker: Would all the arrivals please report to the upstairs area. Thank you.  
  
Shizuru: Guess we better go... *leaves*  
  
Everyone else: *follows*  
  
~Upstairs...~  
  
CPH: Hi everybody!! I am the counselor...thingie...of this camp!! Oh, and my name is CPH, just to let you know. And I've scattered my friends at different sections of the camp, so you won't escape.  
  
Kurama: Why would we want to escape?  
  
CPH: *shrug* I dunno. AND I KNOW DARN WELL ABOUT ALL OF YOUR POWERS!! I have some too, which will not be used here. And if you use your powers, for the boys I have makeovers for you.  
  
Boys: *gasp* (Except for Hiei, who said "Hn" in a gaspy sort of way.)  
  
CPH: And the girls are good. They won't do anything.  
  
Girls: Yea!!!  
  
CPH: Now, to the BLOB we go!!! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: The Blob?  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering what the Blob is, it's just a big cushion thingie that someone jumps on, climbs to the end, then someone else jumps on and "Blobs" them. That means, the force of the jump propels them into the air to land in the water. That's what the Blob is.)  
  
~At the Blob...~  
  
Hiei: I have to go first?  
  
CPH: Yes, unless you want me to go first...  
  
Hiei: Fine!! I'll go... *jumps off platform*  
  
Yusuke: He did it!!  
  
Hiei: *lands* *from below* What do I do now?  
  
CPH: Crawl to the end and then I'll blob you!! ^_^  
  
Hiei: Blob me?  
  
CPH: Yes!! *jumps*  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! *goes flying* *lands in the water* Hey, that was cool!  
  
Everyone else: *gasp*  
  
Yusuke: Did he just say something was "cool"?  
  
Kurama: I can expect a lot of things, but I NEVER would have expected that.  
  
Kuwabara: O.O  
  
CPH: HELLO!!! I'M WAITING DOWN HERE!!! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE BLOB ME?!  
  
Kurama: Oh, it's my turn to jump. *jumps*  
  
CPH: WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *lands in water*  
  
So they blob and get blobbed all day long, and they have a great time. Little do they know, CPH's friends are plotting against them.  
  
Faith (my best friend): As the leader of this little group, I say that we go and drain all of the water out of the pool.  
  
Kacey (one of my guy friends): I fully agree!!  
  
Paul (I hate him. He pokes me all the time.): POKE!!!  
  
Faith: Is that all you can say?  
  
Paul: POKE!! ^_^  
  
Faith: *sigh*  
  
Kacey: Why is he even a part of this group?  
  
Faith: Because he annoys CPH like heck.  
  
Kacey: Oh. Okay.  
  
Paul: POKE!!!  
  
Kacey and Faith: -.-;;  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CPH: What could my friends be doing?  
  
Nikki: Trying to hurt you.  
  
Hiei: I don't want to hurt her. I liked the Blob. That was fun!  
  
CPH: ^-^ Hiei doesn't want to hurt me!!! Anywayz, if you want to see the rest of the day, send in a review!!! What could happen next?? Who knows?? Well, I sure don't.  
  
Hiei: I want to go canoeing!!  
  
CPH: Just wait Hiei. Just wait.  
  
Hiei: *goes to sulk in a corner*  
  
Nikki: *sigh*  
  
CPH: ^^' 


End file.
